This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. UMF's goal is to produce liberally educated citizens who are creative problem solvers that have learned how to learn and how to work on complex challenges with people from a variety of backgrounds and fields. UMF values innovation and research as they contribute to excellence in teaching and learning;UMF supports faculty, staff, and students in their scholarly and creative endeavors. UMF takes pride in being an intellectual and cultural center for western Maine. UMF, an outreach institution in the previous INBRE, is an INBRE Network institution in the current INBRE. Students participate in short course training in molecular biology and summer internships, and UMF will gain instrumentation and supplies for student training and research projects. INBRE is improving laboratory instrumentation and curriculum, providing critical network resources and connections, and is an important plus for the institution as it sets out to recruit new biology faculty.